


Snack Break

by sweetascitrus



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comfort, Consminka, F/F, Fluff, Stressed spelled backwards is desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetascitrus/pseuds/sweetascitrus
Summary: Constanze becomes distressed after struggling with work. Luckily, Jasminka knows exactly how to help her friend.
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Jasminka Antonenko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually posted on Wattpad in late 2018. I thought I would post it here due to many other fans of the rarepair enjoying it. Perhaps it’s due to be rewritten or something new entirely? Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Constanze anxiously sat at her work desk, allowing her foot to tap away while her pencil dragged across the paper before her. The witch's goggles rested neatly above her furrowed brows as she sketched out a possible design for an upcoming project. She would never admit it, but she always struggled with this part in the process the most. There wasn't anything that the small girl couldn't create. It was the planning that went before it that was the most difficult. She always strived for her inventions to be original and exciting, but she failed to conjure up anything of the sort. 

In a fit of rage, she crumpled up the paper in a tight fist before recklessly throwing it against the wall. The ball landed into a scattered pile along with the other failed designs that had met the same fate. Constanze crossed her arms and laid her head down. She began to cry. Nothing was turning out right, and she didn't know what to do. In her moment of vulnerability, she was glad to have built her workshop beneath the school so that no one above could possibly hear her. 

A soft hand slid over her shoulder, followed by a soothing, familiar voice. 

"Hello, Constanze." Jasminka greeted her friend. 

Constanze refused to acknowledge her. 

"You've been down here for a while. I came to check up on you." The taller girl explained. She began to nudge the reluctant witch in an attempt to encourage her to look up. Constanze remained still and unbothered. She didn't want her most cherished friend to see her in such a pathetic state. 

The other witch, however, didn't mind, not even slightly. She wiped a tear off of the small girl's cheek with her thumb, causing her to slowly raise her head. Constanze looked up at her with desolate eyes. The streams of tears showed no sign of stopping. 

"You need a snack break." She insisted, holding out her arms for Constanze to sink into. 

Jasminka carried the small girl over to the couch, gently laying her down. She covered her up in her violet blanket before sitting down next to her. Shortly after, Constanze scooted closer, resting her head on the other's lap. It was quite unusual for the witch to be so willingly close to someone. Due to her small stature, their friends, Amanda and Atsuko, often treated her like a doll. Jasminka was different. She respected Constanze. Therefore she had earned the affection she concealed away. 

"Would you like a cookie?" Jasminka offered, pulling out a small treat bag. By the aroma alone, Constanze could tell in an instant that they were home-made, and a chance to experience Jasminka's culinary magic was never to pass up. 

With a small nod from Constanze, Jasminka smiled and placed it into the witch's mouth. After she finished, she gave the taller girl an obligatory thumbs up. Jasminka laughed in response and gave her another cookie. Constanze continued to eat as Jasminka scanned the room. She took note of the mountain of papers that piled up beside the couch. The taller girl gently ran her fingers through her friend's blue hair to comfort her. 

"You don't need to work so hard to impress people, Constanze." Jasminka told her. "I think everything you make is great."

The small witch immediately grew flustered. She tried to hide her blushing face with her arm, but the sheer happiness that she radiated was clear to see. She leaped up and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, hugging her tightly. Jasminka giggled and hugged her back. After a moment, Constanze leaned back and looked at the taller witch with determination in her eyes before quickly scrambling back to her desk. 

Jasminka was preparing to take her leave before she heard a sad whimper coming from behind her. She turned around, looking back at Constanze who was hurrying to write a message on the small chalkboard she always kept handy. After she finished, she held it up for Jasminka to see. 

"I want you to stay."


End file.
